The Other Side of the Castle
by caiteelove
Summary: The Marauders may have been the most popular pranking quartet of their time, but they weren't the only ones. Follow four friends from the other three houses as they navigate their way through their final years at Hogwarts, on the other side of the castle.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm just going to say, right off the bat here, that the main characters of this (and some of the minor ones) are based on _real_ people in my _real _life (including myself) and _real_ friendships that I have. That said, I've taken these real people and put them into a _fantasy_ world and so the resulting story is entirely fictional. This came about for the benefit of David, Lisa, Nick and myself, but that's not to say you can't enjoy it if you're not one of us. Essentially, it's a look into what it'd be like for us non-Gryffindors at Hogwarts during the Marauders-era, and I hope you could enjoy my (hopefully) interesting take on it.

**Disclaimer: **Queen Rowling is the reason this exists.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Caitlin Eastborne to David Watanuki  
>August 15th, 1976<p>

David (and Nick and Lisa who are no doubt there as well),

Paris is lovely, as always. You'd think the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre and the Arc de Triomphe and the French food would get boring by the third summer spent here, but it doesn't.

Sorry, I promised to stop bragging didn't I?

Jackson says hi. He looks forward to seeing everyone again next summer. He's got a new boy he's talking about bringing with him, but I can never tell when he's fully committed to a relationship, or if it's just another one of his flings. I hope he's committed to this one; Connor (he's from Canada, go figure) is in his last year at Beaubaxtons and he's particularly talented at household charms. I've learnt a lot from him though I don't see it coming in handy for me anytime soon. Jackson on the other hand …

Anyway, I'll be back in a few weeks and then we can make the most of the last fleeting days of summer before we gallop towards our sixth year at Hogwarts. Not particularly looking forward to the increased workload but it will be nice to see the castle again.

I hope you guys are having fun without me. I expect to be informed of multiple prank plans when I get back (actually there's one I wanted to run by you guys that involves Mrs Norris and a donkey, but I wont go into detail now in case this is intercepted). Oh and I'm including a packet of these gorgeous biscuits from a new bakery just down from Jackson's place. Lisa, share.

With love and stuff,  
>Caitee.<p>

P.S. I wasn't going to mention O.W.L results, but they're coming soon and I'm freaking out. I know I've failed Transfiguration, gah! So, yeah, a little reassurance in your reply wouldn't go astray …

David Watanuki to Caitlin Eastborne

August 17th, 1976

Caitee,

You probably failed everything. You might have to repeat fifth year. Don't worry; we'll still talk to you. Sometimes.

We say hi to Jackson too. Lisa, in particular, was quite enthusiastic about this Connor person so make sure he knows we say hi to him too.

Mrs Norris and a donkey? Definitely excited to hear about that one.

Shay had a party a few days ago; Lisa and Nick dragged me to it. We spent most of the night laughing at drunk people from the corner, so it actually turned out pretty fun. You'll be glad to know a certain bookish Marauder asked Nick about how you were going in France. I'll give you a minute to freak out but I hope you actually read the rest of this letter. Also, if you spend your whole next letter asking me for a run down on exactly what he said, I'll send you a howler.

Speaking of Nick, he spent a particularly large amount of time talking to Lily Evans at the party, which is a little suspicious. He's looking over my shoulder right now saying "NOTHING HAPPNED!" Which sounds like something happened to me.

Now he's gone off in a huff, heh.

Lisa told me to tell you those biscuits were amazing. She did share; in fact she may have forced a few more than I wanted down my throat. They were pretty good though. She just read the beginning of my letter and told me to tell you that you probably did amazingly in your O. and you have nothing to worry about. I told her she should just write her own letter but she said that would be a waste of paper.

Nick's back, he feels left out. He can't think of anything to add though, so I'm going to leave it there.

See you soon!  
>David.<p>

Caitlin Eastborne to David Watanuki

August 19th, 1976

David,

I hate you. I hope you know that. I mean, I love you really, but I hate you.

I'm going to spend the next paragraph freaking out about Remus talking to Nick about me. It's going to be pretty pathetic so feel free to skip it (though, if you'd like to answer some of my questions that's fine too).

OH MY MERLIN HE ASKED ABOUT ME? WHAT DID HE SAY? HOW DID HE KNOW I WAS IN FRANCE? WHAT DID NICK SAY? AHHHHHH!

Okay, I'm done.

So, Nick and Lily aye? Definitely sounds like there's something going on there. I will investigate when I get home.

Tell Lisa she's more than welcome to send me her own letter if she'd like, but it is just easier for me to reply to you all in one go. Whatever.

I shall return in about a week,

Caitee.

David Watanuki to Caitlin Eastborne

August 24th, 1976

Caitee,

I hate you too and stuff. Also I definitely did not read that paragraph so I cannot answer your questions. You shall live in constant wonder for the rest of your life, mwahaha.

Lisa just hit me on the arm. But you should know she made a joke before about you doing badly in Transfiguration cause you spent the whole class staring at Remus.

She just hit me again.

Anyway, you're going to be back in five days so anything else I have to say I can just tell you in person.

David.

P.S. It's Lisa. Nick told Remus about you going to France at the last prefect meeting of the year. Apparently he seemed interested. At the party, he was one of the few people who wasn't drunk (other than us—well, David and Nick) and just casually asked Nick if he knew how France was going for you. He said that as far as he knew, it was good and Remus just replied "cool". That was the extent of it.

P.P.S. It's Nick. You're welcome. Also, THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN LILY AND ME!


	2. An Interesting Start

**A/N: **You should know, I do plan on sticking to canon as much as possible, so all you Lily/James shippers out there (of which I am one of you) don't panic too much about the whole Lily/Nick thing.

**Disclaimer: **Queen Rowling is the reason this exists.

* * *

><p><strong>An Interesting Start<strong>

(Nick)

"You're dating Lily Evans?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _dating_ so much as—"

"You were just snogging on the platform."

"Well, yes, but …"

Nick Questral had barely set foot into the compartment David Watanuki, Caitee Eastborne and Lisa Starmonger had claimed for themselves when his friends started drilling him about his new girlfriend. Embarrassed, he put his trunk away and flopped next to Caitee who was looking at him like she didn't know whether to be mad or impressed.

"Potter's definitely going to hate us now," she said, brushing her dark fringe off her face and running a hand through her long, curly hair.

"Doesn't Potter already hate us?" David asked, leaning back in his seat. "And what does it matter anyway? It's not like we particularly like him."

"Hey, I've worked hard to make sure we're not a particular annoyance to the Marauders, we don't need them finding out we were behind the incident with the exploding pumpkins on Halloween in fourth year they were blamed for," Caitee said.

"Or the llama-in-the-prefect's-bathroom incident," Lisa added, halfway through opening a chocolate frog.

"Except Sirius already hates you're guts," Nick put in, pointing at Caitee.

"Yeah, but that's cause I'm smarter than he is and he doesn't trust me," she replied simply. "Also he's an asshole," she added less elegantly. "And I'm a better chaser than he is. Oh, and I wont put out for him."

"Are you done?" David asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I still don't get the problem," Nick said, cutting off Caitee's retort.

"Caitee's just worried that you dating Lily might change the whole dynamic of the year considering Potter's animate feelings for Lily," David said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Well yes, but I sound mean when you say it like that," Caitee said. "I'm just worried that … you like her, right?" She looked sideways at Nick and he nodded. "Okay, I just don't want you getting hurt. I don't trust Potter, especially when it comes to Lily."

"That's nice and everything, Caitee, but I'll be fine. I trust _Lily_ and I'm pretty sure that's the most important thing here," Nick said simply.

"Well, _I _for one think they're adorable," Lisa said with a smile in Nick's direction.

"Thank you," Nick said smiling back at her.

"You do kinda make a cute couple," Caitee said with a slight grin.

"You're just saying that cause Lisa did," David pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's true," she replied.

"How is Nick being with Lily any different to you wanting to be with Lupin anyway?"

"It's completely different! Remus doesn't have a Potter obsessing over him for one thing. Plus Nick is actually with Lily, whereas I don't really have a change with Remus."

"That's not true Caitee! I'm sure if you just stopped obsessing and actually _did_ something you'd have him in no time."

"I think that's the fifth time you've said that to me Lisa."

"Then isn't it time you listened to her?"

Nick zoned out their bickering, his smile fading as he thought about what Caitee had said. In all honesty, she'd brought up the one thing he'd been hesitant about when deciding whether or not to date Lily. James Potter. Everyone knew he'd been trying to get her to date him since third year; some of his plans to ask her out had been … more than a little extravagant. There was that time he serenaded her (well, attempted to serenade her) at breakfast, or the time he charmed a banner reading "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" to hover around her head all day. But Lily had turned him down every time, and accepted Nick. So he shouldn't feel worried, right?

Why, then, did he have a nagging feeling his new relationship was going to be the cause for a bad year?

He shook it off. He was being stupid. He _liked_ Lily, and clearly she liked him, and that's what mattered. Wasn't it? He sighed. _Just, stop thinking about it Nick, seriously_.

"Oh, crap." David's voice suddenly cut through Nick's thoughts and he looked up.

"What?" Caitee asked.

"Snape," he replied, screwing up his nose.

The other three looked at each other and, as if telepathically synchronised, burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>(Caitee)<p>

"Well, as fun as this is, I have a prefect meeting to go to," Nick announced, finishing another sweet from the miraculously large pile that had emerged from Lisa's bag, and standing up.

"I'll walk you," Caitee offered, also rising and straightening her shirt. She was aware that everyone else in the compartment knew exactly why she wanted to walk Nick to the prefect meeting, so she thought it would be fine if she didn't say it aloud.

"You just want to see Remus." Apparently Lisa didn't get that memo.

"Yes, yes I do, and I already know everything you guys are going to say and it's not going to stop me going so can we skip to the part where I just go?"

"I could use the company," Nick said with a shrug.

David and Lisa shared a look, before turning to Caitee, their eyebrows identically raised.

"Fine, one sentence each," she said, waving a hand at them.

"Ask him out already," Lisa said.

"Get over him already," David countered.

Caitee rolled her eyes. "I hate you guys," she said, following Nick out of the compartment.

"We love you too!" Lisa called after her.

The corridors were almost empty as Nick and Caitee made their way towards the front of the train. Caitee supposed a few people greeted her and she waved back, but she was busy thinking about how pathetically in love with Remus Lupin she was to pay much attention. In a few moments, she would see him again for the first time since the end of last term and that made her more nervous than she thought was healthy. He was just a _boy. _But that didn't stop Caitee daydreaming about him, or stealing glances at him during Transfiguration, or worrying about him when his mother got sick.

She spent way too much time thinking about him.

It was pathetic, really.

"Do you want me to say something to him?" Nick asked suddenly, breaking through her thoughts. "You know, put in a good word for you or something?"

"No. No! No. That's okay," Caitee replied quickly. "I mean, thanks and everything, but I kinda just, need to figure this out on my own."

"No offence, but you've had six years to figure it out on your own," Nick pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it's a six year problem," she said, but their discussion was cut short. They were nearing the prefect's compartment and the others who'd arrived early, waiting for the heads to arrive. Lily was among them and she approached Nick and Caitee when they were near enough.

"Hey!" she greeted Nick, taking his hand. "Hey Caitee, how was your summer?" she continued.

"Yeah, fine thanks," Caitee replied, but her eyes looked past the redhead to where Remus was standing against a wall. Her stomach tightened at the sight of him. _Stay cool, Caitee, you've got this._ He was talking to the other Ravenclaw prefect, Caitee's dorm mate Alicia, and she took that as an excuse to go over there.

"Hey," she greeted, sparing Alicia a glance as she smiled at Remus.

"Caitee! Hello!" Alicia cried, hugging the girl. Alicia was of the over enthusiastic, I'm-nice-to-everyone kind, and usually Caitee loved her for it. At this particular moment in time, however, over-enthusiastic translated as annoying.

"Hey Alicia, how was your summer?" she asked, giving the girl a quick squeeze before pulling away.

"Brilliant! I was just telling Remus about how I stayed with my sister in Ireland, it was lovely."

"Lisa's from Ireland," Caitee said absently.

"It's lovely there in the summer, from what I've heard," Remus said with a smile. "But how was your holiday, Caitee? I heard you went to France."

"Oh yeah, well France is always great," she replied, the words spilling out rather ungracefully. "I go every second summer to visit my cousins," she explained when Remus looked confused.

"That must be nice," he said. "I've always wanted to go to France."

"Well, maybe I could take you one day," she replied, instantly regretting it. She'd been to forward, that was a silly thing to say. As if he'd want to go to France with her. But Remus was smiling.

"Maybe," he answered.

"Moony!" A voice suddenly boomed, it's owner joining the group shortly after. "_Hey_ Alicia."

"No, Black," Alicia said, quickly leaving the group.

"And we were having such a civilized conversation," Caitee said with a sigh, rolling her eyes at Sirius.

"Eastborne!" Sirius exclaimed as if he'd just seen her. "I see you didn't lose any weight over the summer."

"I see you didn't lose and asshole over the summer," she replied without missing a beat.

"Hey, hey, there's no need for such language. Fucking hell mate."

"And here I was hoping you'd finally gain some manners this year."

"And here _I_ was hoping it'd be a quiet year," Remus interjected.

"Remus, mate, you're friends with me, as if you're life's ever going to be quiet again," Sirius said.

"I hate to agree with him, but he does have a point," Caitee agreed.

"Hello everyone," Frank Longbottom, head boy, had arrived, cutting their conversation short.

"Well, I'll see you around Remus," Caitee said smiling at him. "Black." She nodded at Sirius. "See you Nick," she added, turning around to wave at him, but he and Lily seemed to be having a deep conversation and he didn't notice.

"Caitee," Sirius called, catching up with her as the prefects entered the compartment and the friends dispersed.

"My first name! What ever did I do to deserve that?" she asked, slightly sarcastically, but she slowed her pace she he could fall into step beside her.

Sirius let out a laugh, sliding his hands into his pocket. "Oh, nothing particularly special, I was just thinking maybe we _should_ try for a quiet year, you know, bury the hatchet or whatever."

"What, become _friends_?" Caitee asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, not friends so much as not-enemies?" he suggested.

Caitee paused, turning to look up at him. "Do you honestly plan on sticking to that Sirius? I mean it was you who started our little bicker fest not five minutes ago."

"Well, I didn't say it was going to be easy."

"Where is this coming from? Is there something going on?"

"You ask too many questions," Sirius sighed. "Do you not want to try and be 'not-enemies' or what?"

* * *

><p>"And you agreed? Something's definitely going on," Nick whispered as the Sorting Hat announced that "Selma, Carey" was a Hufflepuff.<p>

"David said exactly the same thing," Caitee whispered back, glancing over to where David was sat at the Slytherin table.

"What did Lisa say?" Nick asked.

Caitee turned her attention to the Hufflepuff table where Lisa had just finished cheering with the rest of her house.

"She said it would be nice for Sirius and I to not be at each other's throats all the time. But something's probably going on," she sighed.

"Well, at least we know one thing for certain," Nick said as McGonagall put the hat away and Dumbledore rose from his seat. "It's going to be an interesting year."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** David and Lisa, I promise there'll be more of you next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, it's going to start in the middle of the Welcoming Feast still, jsyk.

Reviews are me finally getting this posted (read: much wanted on my part).


	3. A Compendium of Conspirators

**A/N: **So, I don't really know how to explain what's going on with this without making the A/N really long and winded, so here's pretty much all you really need to know: a) I attempted to write this for NaNo (I failed, btw, but that's okay) so updates should be fast-ish (though I'm not making any promises), b) I swear I'm not just using this as an excuse to fangirl over Remus, this is legit how I am when I like people, and c) credit to Mo for beta-ing this chapter and for the title.

**Disclaimer: **Queen Rowling is the reason this exists.

* * *

><p><strong>A <strong>**Compendium**** of Conspirators**

(David)

From his seat towards the end of the Slytherin table, David could see practically entire Great Hall. His eyes swept over it, coming to rest on the Ravenclaw table where Caitee was (presumably) telling Nick about her conversation with Sirius Black. Truth be told, he wasn't particularly worried about Black. He supposed he probably should be, given the fact Black and Caitee hadn't exactly been on the best of terms since they had both joined their respective Quidditch teams in second year, but the idea that Black and the Marauders were potentially plotting against them was, to David, far more interesting than worrisome.

The hall grew quiet before David realised that the sorting had finished, and he looked up to see Professor Dumbledore waiting for silence with a patient smile.

"To the new students, welcome! And to the old ones, welcome back! I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster here at Hogwarts. Now, there are a few things I need to talk to you all about, but I can tell by your faces you'd much rather eat than listen to an old man speak so, dig in!"

The tables were suddenly filled with food, causing a few first years to exclaim in wonder. David simply filled his goblet with pumpkin juice and grabbed a bread roll. One good thing about being forced to sit with your house for the welcoming feast, he supposed, no Lisa trying to force him to eat.

"Hey, David?" And here was the bad thing. Severus Snape, who was spooning peas on to his plate with particular care, glanced across the table sheepishly.

"Mmm," David answered, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Is it true Lily's dating your friend Nick?"

_Way to be subtle about it Severus _David thought, sighing internally. He considered lying to him so he could avoid annoying questions, but the look on Snape's face told him he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," David answered, sighing out loud this time.

"Oh," Snape replied, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep the disappointment off his face. "Do you know—"

"Hey Severus, can you pass the— Oh crap, I'm sorry!" Lyss Taper, who was sat next to Snape, had leaned over to reach for the potatoes and promptly sent Snape's pumpkin juice flying towards him. Lyss was well known for being the clumsiest Slytherin to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, but at that moment, David could've kissed her.

"How was your summer, Lyss?" David asked quickly, as a disgruntled Snape pulled out his wand to clean up the mess.

"Oh, really good thanks," she answered, proceeding to give him a run down of everything she'd done. Awkward conversation avoided, David smiled, and hoped that this luck continued all year.

Snape brooded well into dessert as David chatted to Lyss between bites of trifle. And when everyone was full to bursting, and the plates cleaned themselves, Professor Dumbledore stood up again, silencing the hall.

"Now that we're all fed and watered, I just have a few start-of-term notices before you all head off to bed—"

David zoned out as Dumbledore went through his usual spiel about out-of-bounds areas and banned items, watching the students rather than the headmaster. He'd just noticed the Marauders with their heads close together, whispering to each other, when Dumbledore's speech suddenly regained his attention.

"—the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor James Puddle."

David hadn't noticed the new face sitting on the far left of the staff table, but when the man stood up, he wondered why he hadn't.

Professor Puddle wore a brown, tweed jacket and a darker brown vest over a butter yellow shirt, topped off by a bright red tie. He had dark eyes and long brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He couldn't be older than twenty-three, and in his first year of teaching judging by the nervous look in his eye.

David's gaze found Caitee's and they grinned at each other. DADA was looking to be particularly entertaining this year.

* * *

><p>(Caitee)<p>

"I always eat too much at the welcoming feast," Caitee commented, flopping backwards onto her bed with a groan, still fully clothed.

"It's the welcoming feast, you're supposed to eat too much," Alicia pointed out, pulling her neatly folded pajamas out of her trunk.

"Not if you eat too much at every meal in this castle. This year, I'm going on a diet!" Caitee announced, raising her arm in the air rather lazily. Mo Hawthorne, who occupied the bed next to Caitee's and also played beater in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, threw a pillow at Caitee's face.

"You say that every year and it lasts about thirty seconds. You like food almost as much as you love Lupin," she said.

"Shut up," Caitee retorted, flinging the pillow back.

It hit the side of Mo face, but that didn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. Or the knowing smirk on Alicia's.

"You definitely don't need to diet anyway Caitee," Emmeline Vance said from the other side of Mo.

Caitee decided not to mention the "You have to say that Em" thought that sprung to mind, sitting up instead.

"So what were you and Nick having such an in depth conversation about at the fest anyway?" Mo asked.

"Sirius Black," Caitee said simply, thankful for the change of subject.

"What about him?" Penny Johnson, the last of the dorm members looked up from unpacking her trunk, but Caitee directed her answer to the other three.

"He's being nice to me."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to say that again, I thought you said _Sirius Black_ was being _nice _to you," Mo said. Alicia and Emmeline nodded in agreement, identical looks of shock on their faces.

"You heard correctly. Don't worry, I'm just as astounded as you lot," Caitee replied.

"But _why_? You two hate each other," Alicia asked. "You were bickering like usual when I saw you on the train."

"I've no idea. As we were walking back he was all 'let's be not-enemies' and I was all 'uh … okay …' so if any of you lot have any ideas they'd be much appreciated."

"Weird," Emmeline said, screwing up her nose. "He is a strange one."

"Hot, though," Penny said, getting into bed.

Unable to argue, they ignored her.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Nick dating Lily?" Mo asked casually.

"NICK IS DATING LILY?" Penny exclaimed, almost falling out of bed.

Caitee looked at Mo and they rolled their eyes in unison before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Penny asked, confused.

"Nothing," Caitee replied once she'd gained control of her voice. "Just a telepathic conversation with Mo."

"Right, well, I'm going to bed," Penny said, closing her curtains in a huff.

Caitee bit down on her lip to stop herself laughing again.

"Crazy children," Alicia said, shaking her head with a smile and climbing into bed herself.

"Make sure you keep us up to date on the Sirius situation," Emmeline said, following suit.

"Night Caitee," Mo said, stealing her pillow back as the dorm fell into silence.

* * *

><p>Caitee was up, dressed, and halfway to breakfast by the time the rest of her dorm had started stirring. She preferred to avoid conversation during her morning routine; a bad one could ruin the feel of her whole day. Not that she expected her dorm mates to engage in bad conversation with her, but it was very unlikely Caitee herself would be civilised before a cup of tea.<p>

So, by the time she sat down at the Ravenclaw table and poured herself a giant mug of her favourite Earl Grey, there were only about twenty people in the entire hall, none of whom she was particularly acquainted with. She ignored them; sipping her tea and reading a muggle romance novel that Lisa had lent her.

Slowly, the Great Hall filled up around her. Caitee hardly noticed, until a squeaky voice called her name.

"Miss Eastborne! I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Even sitting down, Caitee was a few inches taller than Professor Flitwick, but that didn't stop the sudden nervousness that hit her stomach as she nodded. Usually she liked to see her Head of House, he was her favourite teacher, but she knew what he wanted to talk to her about, and she prayed it would be good news.

"I've talked over your request with Professor McGonagall. She was a bit hesitant, as you know she doesn't like to take N.E.W.T students who receive less than an Exceeds Expectations in their O., but I explained to her how dedicated you are and how you wouldn't have sent the request if you didn't plan on following it through, and she agreed."

Caitee let out a sigh of relief. The moment she'd seen that little 'A' next to Transfiguration when she'd received her O., she'd panicked. Despite her lack of skill, Caitee found Transfiguration extremely interesting, and she'd tried her hardest to get the best results she could (and eliminate a certain distraction who'd sat to her right). She'd had her heart set on taking the class at N.E.W.T level, and when it seemed like she wouldn't be able to, she immediately wrote to Professor Flitwick to try and change that. And now, it seemed like it worked. But the professor wasn't done.

"However, she did insist you find a tutor," he told her, and the smile that had found it's way to Caitee's face, faded again.

"A tutor? Did she suggest anyone in particular?" she asked, not particularly fond of the idea.

"She gave me a list of the top five people in your class and recommended you pick one of them," he replied, lifting the top piece of parchment from the pile in his hands. "Oh, and I might as well give you your timetable while I have you here," he added, picking up another piece of paper. This one he tapped with his wand, causing a series of numbers and letters to take the shape of her class schedule on the page. "Well, that's all. See you in class Miss Eastborne, and good luck!"

Caitee forgot to thank him as he walked away; she was too busy reading the names. The first two she dismissed immediately. James and Sirius may be talented, but they were definitely not cut out to tutor someone, especially her. The next name was David's but Caitee only looked at it long enough to scoff. And then her eyes jumped to the last name on the list, and suddenly the idea of a tutor didn't seem so bad:

_5. Lupin, Remus_

* * *

><p>(Lisa)<p>

"You guys got your timetables?" Lisa asked, squeezing herself between Caitee and Nick on the Ravenclaw table and stealing a slice of bacon off Caitee's plate.

"Mmhm." David, who'd left the Slytherin table the moment Slughorn had given him it, pushed his timetable towards her.

Nick and Caitee did the same and Lisa compared their classes.

"You got in to Transfiguration Caitee!" she exclaimed.

"Yup," Caitee grinned, looking proud of herself.

"Yeah, but that means she's not doing Potions," Nick pointed out.

"Which means we don't have a class we're all in together," David added.

"But we've all got Thursday mornings off. And Friday afternoons. And look, we all have a free period second today. Just cause we're not in the same classes doesn't mean we wont all hang out together," Lisa said. Their lack of a common class was partly her fault too; she'd chosen not to do Defense Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration with the other three.

Lisa was less academic than the others, though she tended to have a lot more common sense and intuition. She wanted to work with animals after Hogwarts and had chosen subjects that lent more towards that career path—Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, and Divination, though the last one was just because she was good at it.

"Well, we'd better get off to Charms, Caitee," Nick said, standing up.

"Room of Requirement later?" Caitee asked, draining the last of, what Lisa guessed was, her third cup of tea, and following Nick's lead.

"Kay," Lisa replied, and David nodded.

The Ravenclaws dispersed and Lisa, suddenly realising she was a Hufflepuff sitting with a Slytherin at the Ravenclaw table, stood up too.

"I'm going down to visit Hagrid," she told David, meaning something entirely different. "Do you wanna come?"

"Maybe later, I've got to go write a letter to Mum, she's probably already freaking out cause she hasn't got one yet," he replied, following Lisa across the room and into the Entrance Hall.

"Okay, have fun with that," she smiled.

David just snorted before waving goodbye, turning to head down towards the Slytherin common room.

Lisa turned the other way and, quietly, slipped out of the castle. Making sure she wasn't being followed, she crossed the grounds, walked straight past Hagrid's hut, and into the Forbidden Forest.

"Fang!" she called as she entered a clearing. "Here boy!"

The bloodhound came galloping out from the trees, almost knocking his owner over. Lisa laughed, hugging Fang around the neck and patting his head the way she knew he liked.

"I missed you too," she said, sitting down so he could rest his head in her lap. "Did Hagrid treat you well over the holidays?" she asked, pulling a piece of meat she'd stolen from the kitchens for him.

Fang let out a bark before gobbling up the meat.

"Good," Lisa said, grinning.

Students were only allowed owls, cats or toads at Hogwarts, but Lisa hadn't been willing to part with the puppy. So she'd packed him up (he'd been a lot smaller back then) and hidden him in the Forest. With David, Nick and Caitee's help, she'd managed to keep him a secret. That was, until Hagrid found them playing fetch towards the end third year. But Hagrid had taken an immediate liking to the dog and agreed to keep the secret, offering to look after him when Lisa went home in the summer.

Lisa lost track of time, playing with the dog she hadn't seen in two months, and when she finally looked down at her watch, she realised that Nick and Caitee'd be out of class and waiting with David in the Room of Requirement.

"Crap, Fang I have to go," she said, standing up. But as she turned to go, Fang let out an urgent bark and she paused.

Another dog had walked into the clearing, smaller than Fang, with shaggy black fur. He looked between the dog and his owner curiously for a moment, before turning around and padding back in the direction he came from.

"Weird," Lisa said after a moment, before scratching Fang's ears and heading back to the castle.

"Where's Nick?" Lisa asked as she walked into the Room of Requirement—their little group's version of a common room—and only seeing Caitee and David.

"With Lily. Now shush, I'm trying to think." Caitee was sat, cross-legged, on an armchair in a book-cluttered corner. She had her 'don't disturb me while I'm trying to solve a problem' look on her face, and Lisa raised an eyebrow at David.

"She's trying to figure out how to ask Remus to tutor her in Transfiguration," David explained. He was sitting on a couch by the fire, the black cat he and Caitee shared curled up on his lap.

"Ahh, that's how she got in to Transfiguration," Lisa deduced. "On the condition she gets a tutor."

David nodded.

"What if I … No never mind."

"So, I think someone else at Hogwarts has a dog," Lisa said, sitting down next to David.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"I just saw a shaggy black one in the forest, and I swear I've never seen him before," she explained.

"AHAH! No wait …"

"Maybe Hagrid got a dog," David suggested.

"But Fang didn't seem to know him. If he belonged to Hagrid, I'm sure he would have introduced the two dogs," Lisa said with a frown. "Actually, he seemed to recognise me," she realised suddenly. "But I know I've never seen him before. There's something going on here."

"It's just a dog," David said. "I'm sure you're overreacting."

"Maybe you're right," she replied, shaking her head and deciding to drop it for the moment.

"Oh! I could … Wait that'd never work."

Lisa turned to raise an eyebrow at Caitee.

"Why don't you just go up to him after class and say 'hey Remus, I need a tutor for Transfiguration, do you think you'd be up to the task?'"

Caitee stared at her.

"You. Are. A _genius._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there's lots of things going on; scheming and plotting and what's up with Professor Puddle anyway?  
>Reviews make me update faster.<p> 


	4. All of the Transfiguration

**A/N: **… I don't even have words. Sorry it took me so long guys. (Working title. I'm too tired right now to think of something better)

**Disclaimer: **Queen Rowling is Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>All of the Transfiguration<strong>

(Nick)

Lily was a very good kisser. Her kisses were soft and sweet and not too often, which suited Nick perfectly well.

They sat under a tree by the black lake, making the most of their first free period as sixth years.

"We should probably be starting all that homework Flitwick gave us," Lily said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Probably," he agreed, though he didn't move.

"We're probably going to get a lot more from Professor Puddle this afternoon, and then what'll we do?"

"Actually, something tells me we won't get that much from Puddle," Nick disagreed with a slight smile.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked.

"You saw him, he looks quite a bit on the nervous side. Now imagine him trying to teach a class containing Caitee and David. And Potter and Black for that matter."

"He'd be putty in their hands."

"And I'm pretty sure getting out of homework is on the top of their agenda."

They laughed.

"Hey Lily?" Nick said after a moment.

"Mmm?" she replied.

"Has Sirius been acting weird around you since yesterday? Or any of the Marauders for that matter?"

"No, they're just as idiotic as usual. Why?" she asked, frowning up at him.

"Well, Sirius decided to be nice to Caitee out of the blue, which, you know, seems very out of character for him. I'm just concerned that it might …"

"Have something to do with us?" Lily finished, raising her eyebrow at him.

"It does seem suspicious that he decided this just as we stared dating. And he is James's best friend," Nick explained.

"Look, even if they are plotting something mysterious, do you really think they have any real influence over my love life? I can make my own decisions, you know," she said.

"I know. It's just … you know them, they're not exactly _harmless_."

"They are when it comes to who I'm going to date. Besides, I'd believe you over any one of them any day. Well, except maybe Remus."

Now it was Nick's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she said, leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

><p>(Caitee)<p>

They didn't have anything special planned for the first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"Lull him into a false sense of security," were the words Caitee had used. "Or at least let the Marauders make the first move."

They sat in the back, left corner of the classroom, David and Caitee at the desk next to Nick and Lily, as they waited for Professor Puddle.

Caitee smiled at Remus when he walked in, her stomach flipping when he smiled back. Sirius smiled at her too, but she didn't have time to figure out how to react to that. Professor Puddle had been trying to gather the class's attention for at least two minutes and Caitee figured she should at least give him enough attention to find out exactly what kind of teacher he was.

Caitee didn't know why she ever thought asking Remus to tutor her would be the hard part. No, getting him on his own was going to be the hard part, and this is what occupied her mind for most of the second half of DADA.

He was going to get up and leave with the Marauders when the class ended, and Caitee was at a loss as to how to get him away from them. The only sane thing she could come up with was simply asking. It seemed lame and potentially awkward, but it was better than some of the other insane options that ran through her mind.

The class ended all too soon and Caitee almost backed out entirely, except that this might be her only chance and, besides everything else, she really needed a Transfiguration tutor.

"Hey Remus, can I talk to you for a sec?" she found herself saying, feeling extremely awkward as she caught up with him as he left the room with the Marauders.

"Sure Caitee. Go on without me guys," he replied, pausing so she could fall into step with him.

"So, I didn't do quite as well in my Transfiguration O.W.L as I'd hoped," she began when they were alone. "But McGonagall has agreed to let me take the class at N.E.W.T level, on the condition I get a tutor. Do you think you might be up to the task?" she asked, silently praising Lisa for the millionth time.

"Are you sure you want me? I mean, there are people better in our class," he said.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't trust any of them to have the patience to teach me, only you," she pointed out. "Plus, you're seriously talented."

"Well, if you're sure," he said, blushing a little. "We can have our lessons after the class on Fridays?" he suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Caitee grinned. "Hey, uh, do you want to—"

"Come on Moony, what's taking you so long?" Sirius popped up from out of nowhere, interrupting Caitee's sudden idea.

"I'm just having a conversation with Caitee," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Sorry," he said to Caitee.

"Don't worry about it," she shook her head.

"Hey Caitee, how's life?" Sirius asked her.

"Grand," she replied, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"That's good. Well, we must be off. Nice chatting to you."

Remus barely had time to wave goodbye before Sirius had pulled him around the corner.

Caitee stayed there for a few more moments, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Then, with a sigh, she headed back to her common room, looking on the bright side: at least Remus had said yes to the tutoring.

The rest of the week went by fairly uneventfully for Caitee. Except for Thursday when Marcus Davis, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, came up to where Caitee was sitting with Mo and Nick at breakfast, looking a little hysterical.

"Okay, I've booked the Quidditch pitch for Monday so we can hold try outs. I don't know how we're going to replace Sean and Michael. Sean was the best seeker I've ever seen and Michael worked so well with you and Rory, Caitee. But we _have_ to win this year, I can't lose in my final year, I just can't!" he said, speaking very fast, before collapsing on the bench between Caitee and Mo.

"Marcus, look at me," Caitee said, putting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "You're the greatest Quidditch captain Ravenclaw has ever seen," she continued when he raised his glance. "And I'm sure that, no matter who tries out on Monday, you'll pick two people who are perfect for the team. Or at least will be when you're done with them."

"And besides, we'll be there to help you make the decision, so there's no chance of you screwing up," Mo added.

Marcus nodded, seeming reassured.

"You're right. You're totally right. Thanks guys." And with that, he stood up and left the great hall.

"I have a feeling we're going to have a tough time keeping that one from going insane this year," Mo said as they watched him go.

"You can say that again."

Friday arrived with an orangey glow through the dorm room window and the prospect of almost an entire day dedicated to Transfiguration.

The double period went much smoother than Caitee had hoped. It seemed the knowledge she'd be seeing the object of her usual distraction immediately after the class helped her be … not be distracted by him.

They were learning about human transfiguration, which McGonagall demonstrated by turning her face completely unrecognisable and then back again. Caitee managed to make her hair grow a whole ten inches, much to her surprise. However, she also managed to turn it an alarming shade of green.

"Nice hair," Remus commented when he joined her once class had finished and the colour still hadn't faded.

"Thanks, I'm thinking about keeping it permanently," Caitee replied, flipping the masses of it over her left shoulder.

"Definitely makes your eyes pop," Remus agreed.

Caitee laughed, trying to keep her nervousness at bay. This was getting off to a good start; she didn't want to ruin it.

"So, library then? I figure we'll start with revising the theory before we need a classroom for the practical stuff," Remus suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Caitee agreed, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

They walked to the library in silence, and Caitee tried not to fill it by over analyzing everything in her head.

This was proving near impossible.

Caitee was very bad at not worrying, and at that moment, she had a lot to worry about. She worried about seeming dumb when Remus tried to teach her, and the fact that this was her first time alone with him for an extended period of time and ohmymerlin what if she's boring or lame and why did her hair have to be _green_?

"This'll do," Remus said.

Caitee hadn't even noticed they'd entered the library, but there they were, at a table in the back corner and Remus was getting his textbook out and Caitee figured she should probably do the same.

"I thought we could start with the things you didn't understand from last year, that way you wont be lost when we start building on all that stuff this year. Is that okay with you?" Remus asked pulling out a stack of notes and letting them fall onto his textbook.

"That's, actually, genius. I knew I chose the right person to tutor me," Caitee replied.

Remus did prove to be particularly good at tutoring. Once Caitee got past the whole "holy shit I'm this close to _Remus freaking Lupin_" thing, she found she actually understood what he was explaining to her. Concepts that had previously eluded her were suddenly completely obvious thanks to a trick of Remus's, or the way he worded an explanation.

"So, how'd you end up in need of a Transfiguration tutor?" Remus asked as Caitee copied out some notes. "I mean, you've always seemed quite intelligent, and not just because you're in Ravenclaw."

Caitee let out a laugh. "I may be intelligent, but Transfiguration seems to be a bit of a weak spot with me. It's one of the most complex areas of magic, which is probably why I find it so fascinating. Otherwise I would have just given up on it completely and taken Potions this year instead".

"Why didn't you?

"Because I'd much rather spend my time trying hard in something that interests me, like Transfiguration, then cruising along in something that bores me, like Potions. Besides, I want to write novels or for The Daily Prophet after Hogwarts and none of the subjects we can take are essential to me getting into that career path, so I might as well do what I love and have as much fun as I can while I'm here."

"Wow," Remus said, looking astounded.

"What?" Caitee asked, suddenly worried she'd said too much.

"I think you may have just found the key to happiness."

"Maybe in one aspect of life," she said with a smile, looking down at her parchment. "I'm still working on some of the others," she added quietly.

Caitee could feel his eyes on her as she wrote and she tried to focus on not blushing (along with not misspelling everything or spilling ink everywhere).

"What about you then?" she asked suddenly, glancing up.

"Sorry?"

"Well, you seem reasonably intelligent too, you know, for a Gryffindor," she teased. "What are your plans for the future?"

"Oh … well … I haven't really thought about it," Remus replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Seriously? You don't have any dreams? Goals? Things you really want to do after school?"

An odd expression crossed Remus's face for a split second. But Caitee only had enough time to register that it was sad, at least, before it was gone.

"Not really, I'm more of a 'make the most of now' kinda guy. Which, if we go by the speech you just made, is not unlike yourself," he pointed out.

"Well, you're not wrong there."

They smiled at each other for a moment, before Remus glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"Wow, is that the time already?" he said suddenly. "We've gone ten minutes over schedule."

"And here I was, thinking this was going to be a drag," Caitee said with a laugh. "Thanks, by the way. I'm going to have to find a way to repay you for this."

"Oh, no, no, don't even think about it. It's my pleasure," he said, shaking his head.

"Maybe, but it can't exactly be convenient for you. No, I promise to make it up to you whether you like it or not," she vowed.

"And I promise to avoid it whether you like it or not," he counted. "Hey, sorry about Sirius on Monday, by the way, my friends needed me for something urgent," he added, packing his notes away.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was important," she said, helping him.

Remus scoffed. "Only a little."

"You've got me curious now," Caitee said.

"Well, it's top secret Marauders stuff, I can't exactly tell you details. Though I will warn you not to eat the peas on Halloween."

Caitee raised her eyebrows. "Noted."

"Anyway, same time next week?"

"Same time next week."

* * *

><p>(Lisa)<p>

"We should plan something for Halloween."

Lisa looked up from her Divination homework when Caitee walked into the Room of Requirement.

"Your hair is green," she pointed out.

"Long story," Caitee said, flopping down in her favourite armchair. "Anyway: Halloween. Prank ideas. Brainstorm. Go."

"Wait, why are we pranking on Halloween? Haven't we already done that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, two years ago, I think it's the perfect time to revamp the exploding pumpkins prank, or something similar. Besides, Halloween is such a great time to pull something and this might be our last chance. Next year we'll be too worried about getting through N.E.," Caitee explained.

"She's got a point," David said. "Besides, it's the end of the first week back and we haven't even discussed the possibility of pranking, I've been having withdrawals."

"I'm in," Lisa agreed. "If you explain to me why your hair's green."

"Transfiguration. I was only supposed to make it grow but … well you know my track record in that class," Caitee explained.

"How'd you're study date, or whatever you want to call it, go anyway?" David asked.

"Really well, he's actually a brilliant teacher," Caitee replied, hugging a cushion to her chest and grinning widely.

"So, 'Operation: Get In Remus's Pants via Tutoring' is right on track then?" Lisa asked.

"Ye-no! What? That's not what it's called!" Caitee said, frowning.

"What is it called then?"

"It's not called anything. Its just Remus tutoring me in Transfiguration cause I need a tutor in Transfiguration."

"And you just so happen to want to get in to his pants."

"Lisa …"

"Ooh! Did he get his wand out?"

"Lisa."

"Is it long and thick?"

"_Lisa._"

"Did he work his magic with it?"

"I swear to Merlin."

"Did sparks fly out the end?"

"Okay that one didn't even make sense."

"I'm sorry, it's just a rich area. A rich, _woody_, area."

Caitee threw her cushion at Lisa's head, which she tried and failed to dodge, her cheeky smirk staying right in place.

"You guys are going to ruin my innocence," Nick said, closing his Charms textbook in defeat.

"You've known us how long?" Caitee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fair point," Nick replied.

"So, I saw the dog again," Lisa said in a complete change of subject.

"The shaggy black one?" Caitee asked.

"Yeah. I asked him where he came from today, not expecting him to answer of course, and he grinned at me. The dog _grinned at me_. Like he knew he was screwing with my mind."

"Are you sure he's not just a figment of your imagination?" David asked.

"I swear to Merlin he's real. Fang saw him. Actually, Fang seems to like him, which is weird, cause there's definitely something going on here."

"Lisa, honey, it's a _dog_. Merlin knows there are a million other things in that forest. Things _significantly_ more terrifying than an ownerless, shaggy black dog," Caitee pointed out.

"Fine, don't believe me, but next time we visit Fang and a second dog shows up and looks at you funny, then you'll know what I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I … can't promise the next part will be up quick. But I can try! Sorry again.


End file.
